This application pertains to the art of fluorescent lamp fixtures and more particularly to light diffuser attachments for such fixtures.
The invention is particularly applicable to a diffuser attachment for a self-contained fluorescent lamp fixture and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the invention has broader applications and is applicable to other environments where diffuser attachments may be advantageously employed.
Heretofore, in most conventional fluorescent lamp fixtures, the light diffusers associated therewith have been many and varied in both style and design. However, almost all of the prior diffuser attachments or shields have required auxiliary tools and/or complicated installation and removal instructions in order to gain access to the fluorescent tubes for purposes of maintenance and/or replacement. While such diffusers have proved readily acceptable for use on conventional fluorescent lamp fixtures, they are not acceptable for use on self-contained fluorescent lamp fixtures. In most conventional fixtures, the fixtures are generally recessed within the ceiling or wall area such that the diffusers oftentimes merely comprise a generally flat member generally coplanar with the ceiling or wall surface itself. As such, this type of prior diffuser has normally either been hinged on one side thereof to facilitate a downward swinging movement for purposes of gaining access into the fixture or are fitted to be slid into and out of the fixture framework to gain such access.
Such arrangements typically do not provide for adequate dissipation of heat generated by the fluorescent tube which substantially lessens the life expectancy and lumens output of the tube.
Those conventional fluorescent lamp fixtures which were not recess mounted or had diffusers which did include some box-like form have difficulties the same as and similar to those noted above. Typically, the fluorescent tubes are not fully enclosed or are enclosed to an extent that the lumens output from the tubes is not efficiently or effectively distributed. The same heat dissipation and complicated diffuser mounting means are also very much present in these prior types of fluorescent lamp fixture and diffuser arrangements. In addition, the aesthetics of many prior diffusers were virtually ignored so that the overall aesthetic value of an entire area could be substantially reduced through their use.
The subject diffuser attachment is primarily directed toward self-contained fluorescent lamp fixtures. In this vein, a self-contained fluorescent fixture is deemed to be one adapted for installation into a conventional incandescent lamp socket outlet for purposes of converting conventional incandescent lighting to fluorescent lighting. Such fixtures are deemed advantageous in order to achieve the same level of illumination as incandescent lighting while consuming only approximately 1/4 to 1/3 as much electrical energy. In addition, fluorescent tubes have a life expectancy which is between 10 and 25 times longer than incandescent bulbs. However, since the self-contained type fluorescent fixtures are received in conventional incandescent lamp socket outlets, they normally protrude from a wall or ceiling area. Thus, the conventional diffuser designs heretofore known are not readily adaptable or particularly desired for use for those primary reasons already discussed. Disclosures of the type of self-contained fluorescent lamp fixtures to which the subject invention is principally directed may be found in the commonly assigned, co-pending patent application Ser. Nos. 480,419, filed June 18, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,120; 500,252, filed Aug. 26, 1974, now abandoned; and, 528,627, filed Dec. 2, 1974, the teachings of which, at least as to the type of self-contained fluorescent fixture involved, are incorporated hereinto by reference.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved diffuser attachment which overcomes all of the above referred to problems and others and provides a diffuser attachment which is simple, economical, enhances the aesthetic value of self-contained fluorescent lamp fixtures, and provides quick and easy means for removing and installing the diffuser attachment relative to a fixture and which is readily adaptable for use in any number of lighting environments.